crusaders_of_the_lost_idolsfandomcom-20200214-history
August 2016
Friday Version: v0.71 ;Tasty Summer Talents Features: * Four new talents: ** Speed Runner: Increases your odds of getting shorter Missions ** Every Last Cent: Increases gold earned from Missions ** Sniper: Clicking directly on a monster increases click damage ** Extra Training: Increases the maximum Crusader level * Added a "Tasty Summer Talents" buff weekend event. Buffed Crusaders include the Emo Werewolf, Jason Master of Shadows, Artaxes the Lion, the Gold Panda, and Pilot Pam. * Added a new chest type containing gear for just the five Crusaders above, plus a special Golden Epic for the Gold Panda with purchase of any special chest package. Note: You will only receive gear for Pilot Pam if you unlocked her during this year's event or through a mission. PC Fixes: * Reduced lag when mousing over Time Warps. (Again!) * Reduced lag when clicking with RoboRabbit’s Wind-Up-Bunny ability. Mobile Fixes: * (1.0.51) Numerous fixes for stability and playability. Wednesday Version: v0.72 ;Dr. Evil's Summer Sabotage Features: * Added new Dr. Evil's Summer Sabotage event. Runs until August 22nd at Noon PDT. ** Two new Crusaders that swap with Jim the Lumberjack and Artaxes the Lion. * Added a new Golden Epic card for the new Bubba, the Swimming Orc Crusader that comes with the purchase of any Summer Games Jeweled Chests for real money. * Reminder: Chests for Ribbons are only available in the store until the event ends. The timer counting down until the event ends is visible on the event information pop-up and the objective screen. Friday Version: v0.73 ;Natalie's Gold Medal Features: * Added the"Natalie's Gold Medal" buff weekend event. Buffed Crusaders include the Jim the Lumberjack, Natalie Dragon, Sarah the Collector, Merci the Mad Wizard, and Larry the Leprechaun. * Added a new chest type containing gear for just the five Crusaders above, plus a special Golden Epic for the Natalie with purchase of any special chest package. Note: You will only receive gear for Larry if you unlocked him during this year's event or through a mission. Wednesday Version: v0.74 ;New Objectives and Midsummer Meditation Features: * Added four new objectives: ** Invisibility Cloak (Mugwarts): Beat area 350, but your enemies are sneaking up on you! ** Fantastic Beasts (Mugwarts): Find magical beasts while battling to area 650 ** Polkamans Go! (Ready Player Two): Reach area 550 whilst catching them all ** Acme Dark Souls (Ready Player Two): It's raining anvils! Dodge them to area 650 * Added the "Midsummer Meditation" buff weekend event. Buffed Crusaders include the Washed Up Hermit, the Princess, the Fire Phoenix, Nate Dragon, and Alan the Archangel. * Added a new chest type containing gear for just the five Crusaders above, plus a special Golden Epic for the Fire Phoenix with purchase of any special chest package. Note: You will only receive gear for Alan if you unlocked him during this year's event or through a mission. Mobile Fixes (version 1.1.55): * You must now sign into the Apple Game Center is order to play on iOS; this is to prevent possible account loss in the event that you uninstall/reinstall the game * Fixed a case where Parryfoot might not apply correctly * Several other formation ability fixes to maintain parity between mobile and web See Also Category:News Archives